Sister Solo
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: Smuggler Captain Han Solo had two problems. One was his massive debt to the Gangster Jabba the Hutt. The other was keeping his troublesome younger sister away from the slimy oozing appendages of the said Crime Lord himself.
1. Chapter 1

(Hi All. Here is a little reworking of this story. Not only did I do some tweaking, but I also decided to make this a longer story. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my OC.)

Han stared tentatively out the back door of the Cantina poking at his shot glass as he warily let his eyes brush over each strange creature that entered and passed him by.

He hoped Sadi was keeping herself out of trouble. Ever since Jabba sent the bounty hunters after him for failing his last smuggling mission, he was too afraid to even let her leave the ship at most space ports.

She had of course balked a little since sitting in a docked space ship by oneself wasn't exactly interesting, but Han had put his foot down this time.

There was too high of a chance that one of those bounty hunters had followed them from their last port and was waiting for a chance to pounce. Especially since Jabba had expressed a certain "interest" in his sister the last time they met to discuss things.

Not to mention the Mos Eisley Cantina was infamous for always being filled with the worst sort of riff raff known around the galaxy, most of whom who would rather shoot first then talk.

Sighing, Han sat back in his seat and rubbed at an incoming headache.

"Han, I know you said to stay out of sight, but I just saw a group of Imperial Stormtroopers skulking around and they were headed this way." Sadi's nervous uneasy voice suddenly filled his ears and the Smuggler jumped up sighing when a young girl about seventeen years old slid quickly into the seat across from him.

"Go back to the ship, Sadi." He snapped without acknowleding the statement and fixing his sister with one of his fatherly stern looks that Sadi was already well used to.

"Remember Jabba knows who you are which means anyone who's looking for me will also be looking for you. You got your blaster?" He asked without missing a beat.

Sadi rolled her eyes and patted her back pocket holster. "Right here, but I thought you said you wanted to avoid the Imperials too. Not just the bounty hunters. They're all over this place." She insisted.

Han clenched his hand into a fist on the table. "I know, but I also want to keep _you_ away from all these slimy slugs. Mos Eisley has some of the worst of them you know." He stated rather obviously.

Sadi shrugged as she fiddled with an ashtray on the table. "Yeah, but you wouldn't let them near me even if it was with a forty thousand and a half foot pole." She smiled slightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. Han just snatched the ashtray from her.

"This is not up for discussion, Kid." He said warningly. "Go back to the Falcon right now and get her ready for take off. I'll join you as soon as Chewie gets back from the bar." Sadi sighed and fiddled with her sleeve.

"Sadira Rabin Solo, don't make me carry you like I did back on Malastare." He finally threatened.

Sadi finally gave up scowling as she usually did at the use of her full name. Han usually used it to get her to stop arguing with him, but Sadi didn't like being reminded of her middle name.

"You are a pain in the butt, you know that?" She gave him the stink eye.

This time Han had to laugh. "I know. It's in the job description. Now move it!" He looked up as Chewbacca came tromping back. He whined a bit when he saw Sadi.

Han rolled his eyes. "She was just about to leave Chewie, don't worry." Sadi sighed and hopped up from her seat.

"I'll have the ship ready for take off the minute you get back." She promised, turning to trudge out the back door of the cantina pulling up her hood just as she got outside.

Han nodded his head then rubbed his temples. The things he put up with for that kid.

...

 _Main thrusters? Check. Blaster Gauntlets? Check and check!..Ship wide intercom-_ (Hello there) A long slimy tail suddenly wrapped itself around Sadi's neck interrupting her train of thought and her work on the ship.

She tried to scream, but the creature squeezed his tail around her windpipe making her gasp instead.

"Jabba the Hutt..." Sadi blubbered out in pure terror. She knew as well as Han did what the repulsive crime lord wanted with her, but she tried her best to hide her fear. The Hutt chuckled as if reading her thoughts.

(Ahh...Sadira! You're as beautiful as ever my little firefly. Are you well?) He rumbled in rough huttese.

Sadi pressed her lips together and stiffened in disgust as Jabba yanked her head up with his tail and traced a dirty chubby claw against the exposed side of her neck. The hutt chuckled at the look on her face.

(Not up to talking I see. That's all right. You know you'd probably fetch a fair price in these parts of the galaxy. In fact I'm willing to bet you'd be worth at least half a thousand truguts. More than enough to settle your worthless brother's debt.)

Sadi glared harder and flinched as the slug tried to touch her cheek. "Get..off me!" She tried her best to snarl the words, but due to her fear it came out sounding more choked and breathy.

The slimy hutt snorted blowing his foul breath into Demi's face.

(Ah ah ah..you seem to forget Sadi dear, that _I'm_ the one in charge.) He held her closer against his body making her cringe.

(And if Han were to agree to an arrangement I could not only cancel his debt in full, but I could also...add in a little extra on the side for his vanity.) He let his fingers trail down Sadi's arms and the well toned muscles of her stomach. Sadi bit her lip.

"Han will never do that...You'll get your money soon enough, so let go of me before there's trouble." Sadi tried to sound bold, but she flinched again when Jabba licked her cheek.

(Ho ho ho. Always trying to act like you're as tough as Han is. I know you though.) He stroked the spot he just licked with a sticky scaley finger. Sadi shuddered and threw up a little in her mouth.

(Deep down you're nothing, but a scared little girl who can't do anything for herself outside of her big brother's shadow. Now...where is Han? Is he around?...Why don't you call him and beg him to save you?) The hutt jeered. Sadi grimaced and tried futiley to pull away from him.

"I'm right here, Jabba!" Han's voice broke through the tension. Sadi opened her eyes and breathed with relief when she saw him standing by the dock entrance calmly staring the gangtster down as if meeting him for a drink. "Been looking for you actually."

Jabba loosened his grip on Sadi a little and let out an ugly chuckle. (Well have you now? I was just about to take your pretty little sister as payment for your debt, but it seems that could no longer be necessary.) He curled his tail again.

Han smirked slightly though he swallowed visibly in disgust. "No it's not. Put her down Jabba, before I take that tail of yours as my next prize." He stepped off into the main area of the hanger fingering his gun deliberately in a threatening manner.

Sadi gasped when the hutt suddenly released his grip entirely on her dropping her to the ground in a tangled heap. "Sadi, get back in the Falcon." Han ordered sharply without taking his eyes off of the hutt.

Sadi nodded her head. Scrambling to her feet, she ran up the ramp into the Falcon not slowing down until she plowed straight into Chewie inside the ship.

"Rrrrrrr?" The wookie growled in concern as he helped his friend up from the floor. "I'm fine Chewie." Sadi answered, appreciating her friend's concern as she tried to calm herself and clean her still slightly moist cheek. _Ugh..._

Chewbacca cocked his head to the side.

"Rrrrrrr...(You're not acting okay.)"

"It's fine. It could have been a whole lot worse anyway if Han hadn't come when he did."Sadi finished cleaning her face, then headed for the cockpit where she had a clear view of her brother and Jabba below.

(Ah, Han my boy, you disappoint me.) Jabba slithered up to the smuggler and Sadi settled back into the pilot's seat to watch and listen through the intercom speakers as they began to walk around the Falcon. (Why haven't you paid me yet? Why did you fry poor Greedo?)

Han scowled at the question. "Look Jabba, next time you want to talk, come see me yourself. Don't send one of these twerps. Besides I already told you Sadira's off limits." He pointed a finger threateningly in Jabba's face as a couple of the crime lord's guards drew near.

Sadi stiffened when she recognized one of them by his Mandolorian style armor. Boba Fett. The most dangerous and deranged bounty hunter the galaxy ever knew.

It was said he usually destroyed his victims beyond recognition before trading for profit regardless of whether or not his employers wanted them alive or dead.

(Han, I can't make exceptions.) Jabba shook his head as he slithered after the smuggler. (What if everyone who smuggled for me, dropped their cargo at the first sign of an Imperial Starship? It's not good business.) He sighed.

Han rolled his eyes. "Look Jabba, even I get boarded sometimes." He snapped, walking around the hutt and stepping on his tail in the process. Jabba let out a yelp that both startled and amused Sadi a little.

"Do you think I had a choice?" Han continued. Despite situation, Sadi smirked at the pained look on Jabba's face as Chewie appeared beside her to check the cockpit controls. "But I've got a nice easy charter now. I'll pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need a little more time." Han pleaded.

Jabba grinned and chortled slimily. (Han, my boy. You're the best. So for an extra twenty percent-.) "Fifteen Jabba! Don't push it." Han interjected. (Fifteen then.) Jabba agreed.

(But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big, you and that ravishing sister of yours won't ever be able to go near any civilized system.) He threatened.

Han stiffened a bit then grinned as he started to head up the landing ramp. "Jabba, you're a wonderful human being." He muttered sarcastically in a seemingly appreciative tone. Jabba snorted then motioned to his followers with a fat slug like hand. (Let's go!).

Han watched them go until he was sure they weren't coming back. Then he ran the rest of the way up the ramp into the Falcon, about to yell for Sadi when he almost ran into her just inside the door.

"Nice work out there." Sadi wiggled her eyebrows playfully while carelessly twirling the chain of her necklace around between her fingers.

Han sighed then smirked. "Thanks. You mean when I got his tail?" He asked. "I wanted to fry him, but there were too many guards." He shrugged.

Sadi turned and followed him back into the ship. "He sounded like a dying bantha." She laughed.

Han laughed with her and opened a compartment inside the ship. "Yeah well he deserves worse. Nobody gets away clean after touching MY little sister." He snapped, grabbing a pair of work gloves from the compartment.

Sadi lingered next to him.

"Well what if the next person who messes with me doesn't have a tail?" She asked, shuffling her feet a little. Han shrugged one shoulder and grabbed some polishing rags from a shelf.

"Then I'll fry em. Like I did Greedo in the Cantina. Hand me the tool kit over there, would you?" He motioned with his shoulder. Sadi nodded and reached on her tiptoes towards the shelf.

"Wait!..." She froze with her hand touching the tool box. "You fried Greedo in the Cantina? With everyone there watching?" She asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Han looked at her casually. Sadi bit her lip and pulled the tool box from the top shelf.

"You don't think that's going get us any unwanted attention? Greedo may not be Boba Fett, but he's still well known enough that any low life who saw what you did could easily-."

"Relax Mrs Drama Queen, I tipped the bartender well so there's nothing to worry about." Han held out his hand. Sadi handed him the tools he needed to run a quick check on the ship.

"If you say so." She wrinkled her nose uncertainly. Han just leaned against the wall and stashed the tools in his vest before pulling his gloves on.

"Trust me. Just get back to the cockpit and help Chewie double check all our take off procedures from the cockpit. Our passengers should be arriving any second now and the sooner we're ready for take off the better." The smuggler ordered turning to head out back down the landing ramp.

Sadi lingered at the top of the ramp. "Passengers? What passengers?" She asked. Han stopped just at the entrance to the ramp.

"Some old man and a farm boy. They want to get some droids over to the Aldaraan system and they're going to pay us seventeen thousand to do it." Han turned and shot his sister with his trademark winning grin.

"You'd like him. The Farm boy I mean. You'd probably think he's...cute or something mushy." He joked.

Sadi rolled her eyes. "Oh sure. Whatever you..." She started then stopped when the rest of what Han said hit her like a load of titanium bricks.

"Wait did you say Seventeen THOUSAND?! That's enough to get us a few new replacement parts for the Falcon after we pay Jabba!" She gasped.

Han chuckled. "Yeah and maybe I can even spare a little to get you a new shirt. That thing's got Jabba's stink on it now, doesn't it?" He asked sarcastically.

Sadi grimaced. "Ugh thanks for reminding me." She shuddered and turned to head back to the cockpit. At that moment the smile fell from Han's face.

"Hey Sadi!" He called after her. Sadi stopped just before she could round the corner.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" He asked all joking and sarcasm gone from his tone and expression as he looked at her in concern.

Sadi nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll be fine." She smiled as reassuringly as possible. "Like I said I know you'll never let them get me." She half grinned then left the main entryway of the ship.

Han sighed and lost his smile. "Whatever Kid. Tell Chewie to check the hyperdrive again. We don't need it to stall during take off." He pulled his last glove on then headed off down the ramp.

Now that Sadi was safe it was time to make sure his other baby was all right. Lord knows what else Jabba and those thugs did while he was at the Cantina.


	2. Chapter 2

(Here is Chapter 2. Sorry I accidentally reposted chapter one last time. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing but Sadi.)

...

The boy sighed as the dusty doubled-snouted alien honked and haggled for his desired price on the landspeeder. "No. Fifteen." Luke tried to press, but his client wasn't having it.

Finally he gave in, knowing they didn't have enough time left to find another buyer. Ben followed along after him keeping an eye out for more Imperial troopers.

"It'll be enough." He said reassuringly, but Luke shook his head. "Look at this. We promised the guy fifteen thousand. He won't take us if we just show up with ten." He protested, pocketing the money into his belt pack as they walked off together back towards the hangers in the Mos Eisley Space port.

"He will. Trust me Luke." Ben just replied calmly as ever. "Besides if the ship's as fast as he's boasting, it will be well worth the price." Luke just sighed as the hot desert wind started to pick up speed, whipping the old man's hood and Luke's poncho as they walked through the alleyways to avoid being seen.

Their two droids toddled along after them with the smaller blue and silver astromech model whistling with worry as they neared their destination.

"Docking Bay 94. Well, here goes." Luke quietly read off the overhead sign as they entered the hanger where a large disc shaped space ship waited for them.

"Oh my." The golden human shaped protocal droid exclaimed quietly as he got a view of their transport.

"What a piece of junk." Luke added, noting the visibly singed pieces of metal that littered the main outer hull of the ship.

Even his T-16 skyhopper didn't have as many dents as this.

"She'll make point five past lightspeed Kid." A voice boomed from somewhere below the ship. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. I even made some special modifications myself." It bragged.

Luke turned and spotted the pilot from the Cantina approaching them with a grease rag clutched in a gloved hand. "Oh wonderful." He responded, taking another look at the ship before reaching a hand into his belt pouch.

"Here's some of the money we owe you. Ben says we'll pay you the rest once we reach Alderaan." He nodded towards his elderly companion. Han gratefully took the money pouch, surprising Luke a little since he expected him to put up more of a front about the cash.

"Sounds good and speaking of your destination, we're in a little bit of a rush for take off. So if you'll get on board and strap yourselves in, we'll get out of here." The smuggler steered Luke towards the ramp.

Ben and the droids followed with the latter two chirping a greeting to the pilot as they passed him by.

 _ ***Han! We're just about set up here. As soon as your passengers get here, we'll be able to get off of this rock *grunt* for good.***_ A young girl's voice huffed, crackling through the ship's speakers as Luke and Old Ben entered the main entry way of their transport.

Han merely glanced up over his right shoulder while Luke looked around confused as to who the voice belonged to and where it was coming from.

"All right, I'll be up there in a sec. Come down and show our passengers to their seats will you? They just arrived." He ordered back through an earpiece he wore over his left ear.

Luke started turn his gaze towards Ben, wondering who Han was talking to when a young lady with medium length dark brown hair pulled back from her face and a blaster holstered to one leg appeared around a corridor of the ship.

From her appearance, Luke guessed she was no older than sixteen and her clothes' plain and slightly dirty appearance suggested to a rough, always-on-the-move lifestyle often full of perils.

Then Luke noticed a little gold necklace around her neck which stood out to him compared to the rest of her get up. Before Luke could ask any questions however, the girl greeted them.

"Hi." She spoke to them almost without hesitation while looking over the little group. Her eyes lingered briefly on Luke before resting on Ben.

"I'm Sadi Solo. I'll be looking after you for the duration of your voyage with us. You can strap yourselves in in the lounge area up ahead. There are terminals in there for the droids and a dejarik table in case you get bored. Any additional cargo we need to take care of?" The girl asked, a pleasant smile on her face that was colored only by a hint of wariness as she made the appropriate hand motions then leaned her head to look around Luke as if he might be hiding a stack of crates.

Ben shook his head at her. "No. Just us and the droids. My name is Ben Kenobi and this is my charge young Luke Skywalker. We are grateful to you and your Captain for allowing us passage on your vessel Miss Solo." He introduced himself genteely.

Luke nodded his head both to acknowledge the introduction and mirror his companion's gratitude. Then he offered his hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Sadi shrugged a shoulder, taking Luke's hand and shaking it once firmly. Or as firmly as she might.

"So..." She released her grip. "Not to be rude, but you guys need to hurry and get settled on board." She gestured with her shoulder. "My brother always gets a little testy if our take off time gets delayed and we have problems of our own around here we'd like to avoid."

Sadi lowered her gaze a bit as she said this, but Luke smiled back at her all the same as Artoo whistled some sort of response of his own.

"We understand." Ben nodded warmly at Sadi as the droids began to roll towards the door she had shown them earlier.

"Lead the way Miss Solo." He responded kindly and Sadi started to smile again at him until they heard an ominously familiar radio-filtered voice sounding from somewhere outside in the hanger.

"There they are! Stop them!" Luke flinched and bumped into Sadi when she started to run back past him at the sound of sudden blaster-fire which seemed to be coming from multiple sides of the docking bay.

"Han!" Luke instinctively grabbed her by her arm to stop her.

"Wait stop! It's too dangerous!" He shouted though the girl was resisting his grip quite violently.

"Let me go!" Sadi snapped in response, stomping on his foot which instantly made Luke release his grip.

"Ow!" He yelped, shaking the pain as Sadi disappeared out of the ship. Just as Luke was about to follow her, their pilot suddenly charged in, closing the ramp with one hand while holding Sadi with the other.

"Chewie get us out of here now!" Han snapped, blowing some smoke off of his blaster before releasing his grip on the girl causing her to land sideways on the floor.

Not appearing much fazed, Sadi jumped back to her feet and started to follow Han when she suddenly seemed to remember that Luke and Ben were still in the main entryway unsure of where exactly to go.

"The lounge is through those doors! Hurry and strap yourselves in to the first seats you reach!" She ordered, her cheeks flushing a little as she pointed in the appropriate direction then disappeared through another door after Han.

Ben nudged Luke with a hand to his back towards the doors that the droids had already entered. "Let's go Luke." He ordered quietly despite the chaos around them.

Luke nodded and turned to go do as he was told, feeling his heart pounding through his chest as the laser-fire continued outside.

...

"Han, I'm picking up readings from our starboard side! Looks like we've got big company." Sadi said tensely, grimacing as she looked over the rest of the readings she was getting on the navigator's side of the cockpit.

"Imperial Cruiser. Two of them." Han responded grimly not turning to face her as he hit a few switches. "Looks like our passengers are hotter than we thought." He snapped just as the door to the cockpit whooshed open.

Sadi bit down on her lip. "Should I head into one of the turrets and fight them off?" She asked though Han didn't seem to be paying much attention to her at the moment.

"No!" The pilot snapped, wrestling with the controls. "Absolutely not! Chewie try and hold them off! Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations to lightspeed! Sadi! Sit down!" Han ordered turning to point a finger at his sister as he leaned up out of his seat to reach a lever. Chewie growled a response as Luke and Ben popped in on them.

Sadi sighed and did as she was told too since she knew Han had a right to be a little upset with her right now.

"Why haven't you outrun them yet? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke asked, popping into the cockpit as laser fire zipped past them.

"Watch your mouth kid or you'll find yourself floating home! We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace!...Besides I know a few manuevers, we'll lose them." Han quipped back, muttering the last part to himself before taking the Falcon into a steep climb that threw everyone backwards into their seats.

"Han, we're taking a lot of damage to the main hull." Sadi warned though she was sure her brother was already aware of this.

"How long till you can make the jump to lightspeed?" Ben asked, sharing her concern. Han shrugged. "It'll take a few more moments."

"Are you kidding at the rate they're gaining?" Luke demanded, the disbelief clear in his slightly high pitched tone. Han narrowed his eyes at him.

"Flying through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops boy!" He shouted over the roar of the ship's engines and the screeching noises of the laser bolts. "Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that would end your trip real fast wouldn't it?"

Sadi suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at another of her brother's ill-timed attempts to insert humor in a tense situation. She was well used to it though Luke and Ben were obviously not.

A flashing red light just above Chewie's right arm drew their attention. "What's that flashing?" Luke asked, pointing a finger at the tiny blinking beacon.

Han slapped his hand away. "We're losing the deflector shields! Go strap yourselves in! All of you!" He barked.

Luke and Ben obediently dashed out of the cockpit and back into the lounge area while Sadi checked her own restraint belt.

A moment later the ship emitted a loud high pitched hum just before it bolted forward, magnetizing everyone to the backs of their seats as they disappeared into lightspeed.

Soon the firing stopped and the crew began to relax as the ship settled into a constant speed. Chewie growled in relief as the all clear signal blinked on the monitor.

"Yeah you can say that again, Chewie." Han muttered, relaxing in his seat while Sadi undid her restraint belt. "How long till we reach Alderaan, Han?" She asked softly, peering around to see if her brother was still angry with her for her stupidity earlier.

"Oh...about 0200 hours. Why don't you go and tell our passengers the itinerary? I'll meet you there after I secure the exact coordinates." Han answered a bit carelessly, waving his arm in a dismissive manner.

Sadi stood from her chair, but she didn't leave right away. "Han?" She asked softly in a way that indicated that she was a bit nervous and hesitant to continue.

"Hmm?" Han turned away from the computer for a moment to give her his attention. Sadi played with the chain of her necklace. "Are you mad?" She asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Han stared at her for a moment at that before sighing. "No...but you've no idea how much you freaked me out when I saw you running out of the ship like that towards the Imperials. I thought I was going to lose my mind. Not that you never make me lose my mind." He muttered the last part to himself in his usual sarcastic tone, running a hand though his messy brown hair, but Sadi heard the sincerity underneath.

"I'm sorry." She averted her gaze and chewed on her lower lip. "I was just so scared when I heard the blaster fire because you were out there alone and-."

"Hey." Han interrupted, putting his hand under her chin to make her look at him. "You know you don't have to worry about me, Kiddo. Ain't no lousy bunch of stormtroopers gonna take me out that easily. I'm the best of the best remember?" He said with his trademark grin.

This time Sadi had to roll her eyes. "Right...until you get shot." She muttered under her breath. Han playfully tapped her on the cheek with his index finger.

"Not on your life. And besides on the very slim off-chance something _did_ happen, you'd always have Chewie to watch your back. Right Chewie?" He turned to glance at his co-pilot and the wookie growled affirmatively in response.

Sadi smiled at that, unable to help shaking her head a little. "Thanks Pal. I'm going to go talk to our passengers now." She turned to leave the cockpit, checking to make sure she still had her laser pistol with her.

Han shrugged a shoulder in response. "All right. Make sure you tell Farm Boy to keep his distance." He muttered, lifting himself up over his seat a little to reach a switch over his head.

Sadi gave him a dirty look. Without replying, she turned and strolled casually out of the cockpit.

...


	3. Chapter 3

(Here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing but Sadi.)

...

"Luke? Perhaps we should commence with your training while we're in flight." Ben suggested as he brought over a little globe shaped object in his hand to where Luke was sitting with his feet up on the table in the ship's lounge.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Sure." Luke answered quickly, standing as he noticed the object his mentor was holding. "What's that?"

"Looks like the training bot Han and I use for quick fire blaster practice." Sadi answered striding in from the corridor that led to the cockpit and inner maintenance areas.

"It fires low level laser blasts that sting like a kouhoun bite if they hit you. Last time I got stunned, I couldn't feel my leg for weeks." She grinned and came to stand between Old Ben and Luke.

Luke grinned back a little nervously, glancing at the little ball in Ben's hand. "Oh...fantastic." He fiddled with the lightsaber handle on his belt. Sadi giggled a bit at his nervousness.

"I'm kidding." She patted his arm and turned to sit at a seat by one of the computers. "It's not that bad. You'll just feel your skin tingling for a little bit and then it's over. Oh and Han said we'll be arriving at Alderaan in about 0200 hours." She added before turning on the monitor.

Luke visibly relaxed, though his cheeks reddened a bit when he realized Sadi had been teasing him.

"Thank you for letting us know. Luke shall we?" Ben nodded gratefully at Sadi before activating the practice bot and setting the laser power to its lowest setting while Luke continued to stare at the back of Sadi's head.

"Huh?..Oh yeah! Yeah! Of course." Luke turned abruptly on his heel and activated his weapon with a loud swishing sound that made Sadi turn around in her chair again as Ben released his grip on the training bot.

"Now remember Artoo. Strategy is always key to these things." The gold robot spoke suddenly and Sadi turned to see that the droids were starting up a game of Dejirik on the table.

Smiling at them, she quickly shifted her gaze back to Luke who was now attempting to parry the laser bolts the training droid fired at random intervals with some sort of a laser sword.

"Is that...?" She asked, mesmerized by the soft blue glow of the blade and the humming sound it made as Luke swung it around, attempting to follow the movement of the little spherical robot hovering in the air.

Of course, neither Luke or Ben answered her both too immersed in their training session and Sadi settled down in her seat to continuing to watch as her computer pulled up a star chart marking the course the Falcon was taking towards Alderaan.

"Rrrrraa? (Everything all right in here?)" Chewbacca entered the lounge then, tapping Sadi on the shoulder before looking over her head at the readouts the girl had pulled up on the monitor.

Sadi nodded and turned to smile at her old friend. "Yup. Everything's great. Our passengers are...engaging in various activities to keep busy for the rest of the flight." She nodded to where Luke trained and the droids played dejarik.

"How's the ship? She gonna make it to Alderaan after that scrap?" She asked, her gaze going back to Luke and his glowing laser sword.

"Rrrr Rrrr Rrrr...Rrrrr Rrrr Rrf! (Yeah, she's fine. I only needed to make a few minor repairs...Checking out the Farm Boy?) He asked and sat down in the seat next to Sadi, patting her hair in the affectionate way he always did to both Han and Sadi while nodding in Luke's general direction.

Sadi rolled her eyes as the wookie snorted a laugh. "Hardly Chewie. I was looking at his lightsaber. I didn't think weapons like that still worked let alone existed outside of archival records." She muttered swiveling around in her chair before Ben or worse Luke could see that she was flushed.

"Rrrf Rrr Rrrr! (Sure sure, whatever you say Hon.)" Chewbacca snuffled, patting her hair again. Sadi sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't cheat Artoo. How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" The golden robot sputtered as his counterpart whistled insistently and triumphantly at him.

"Rrrrrr! (I play winner!)" Chewie stood and marched across the lounge to the Dejarik table. The golden droid went stiff at his approach.

"I...think perhaps I shall sit out this match. Artoo, would you care to play with our furry companion?" He asked his little counterpart with a hint of nervousness in his otherwise unchanged prim sounding voice.

Sadi chuckled to herself and started to input a key combination to pull up the realtime ETA calculation when Old Ben suddenly sank into the empy seat next to her, looking a bit pale as he leaned his head into one hand.

"Hey...are you all right Sir?" Sadi asked, concerned as she wondered if the old man was space sick like some people did after spending some time in a moving ship.

"Ben?" Luke shut off his weapon and hurried to over to the older man's side. "What's wrong?" Shaking his head, Ben carefully raised his head first to meet Sadi's gaze then Luke.

"I felt a great disturbance in the force. As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror...and were suddenly silenced. I feel something terrible has happened." The old man shuddered a little as a thin sheen of sweat began to appear on his face.

Both Luke and Sadi looked suitably concerned and even a little frightened at his words. Before Luke could ask for details however, Ben motioned with his arm to him.

"You better get on with your exercises, Luke. You'll need to be ready when we reach Alderaan." He instructed.

For a moment, Luke looked as if he might protest, but then Sadi stood from her chair and motioned for him to do as he was told.

"Go. I'll get him some water." She offered, going over to the cooling compartment where Han kept his stash of favorite drinks and a couple canteens of water.

Luke nodded back, grateful to her before going back over to where the training bot was.

"Thank you." Ben smiled gratefully at Sadi before taking a sip of the cooling sustenance. Sadi nodded back warmly. "Of course. I'm just sorry we don't have bigger glasses." She smirked and took her seat again, returning her attention to Luke, who was concentrating intensely on his training again.

"You are very thoughtful." Ben assured the girl before refocusing his own attention on his student.

"Ah!" The training bot faked Luke out to the right causing Luke to stumble a bit in reaction.

"Relax...trust in your instincts Luke." Ben coached, sipping slowly at his water as he watched his pupil.

Luke stiffly nodded his head at this. "Okay..." He slowly turned around in place, following the movements of the little training bot as it hovered from side to side almost as if it were toying with the boy.

"Sir...may I ask you something?" Sadi asked slowly without taking her eyes off of Luke and his lightsaber.

"Of course." Ben nodded invitingly at the girl who was still holding the water canteen in her hands.

"Were there...many Jedi in the galaxy? Han always said they died out many years ago, but...I don't see how anyone could have wiped them out if they were as powerful and wise as the archives all say they were." She wondered half genuinely curious and half hoping to distract Ben from whatever had upset him earlier as the older man finished the last of the water in the tiny cup.

"Once there were a great many Jedi Knights from all over the galaxy. The greatest and wisest of them all made up the Jedi Master Council and these Masters taught all the younglings who'd arrive at the Jedi Temple in the ways of force. Much like how I am now teaching Luke." Ben explained in an almost wistful tone as he watched Luke follow the movements of the training bot.

Sadi nodded with a slight smile on her face as she pictured a grand building in her mind, filled with Jedi of all shapes and sizes. Perhaps there were even some women Jedi and maybe some of them had even made it to the Master Council Ben mentioned.

The idea made Sadi smile turn into a full grin. "So what is the force like?" She asked. Ben smiled at her.

"The force is an energy field that connects all living things together. It surrounds and binds everything that exists in the universe. The plants, the animals, the people and the sediments...even this ship, its crew and its passengers. The force is with us all always."

Sadi turned to make eye contact with him. "Even with me?" She asked, intrigued. Ben nodded his head. Sadi beamed.

"Well you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun em!" Han boasted striding into the lounge and sitting down on the other side of Sadi.

No one really reacted to him as Luke and Ben were too busy with their Jedi training and the droids were engaged in their game with Chewie.

Sadi however, briefly acknowledged her brother with a look before offering Ben some more water. Han slumped down into his chair.

"Well don't everybody thank me at once." He muttered, surveying his passengers and crewmates briefly before continuing. "Anyway we should be at Alderaan in about 0170 hours. Given we don't run into anymore trouble." He turned to face the monitors just as Chewie let out an angry howl from across the lounge.

"What? He made a fair move. Screaming about it, isn't going to help you." The gold robot chided the wookie as he fussed over his side of the game board.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookie." Han warned, looking over to meet the droid's metallic eyes.

"But Sir! No one worries about upsetting a droid." He protested, throwing up his arms a little as Artoo whistled in agreement.

"Well that's cause a droid is not likely to pull someone's arm out of its socket if he loses." Han explained as Sadi re-screwed the lid on her canteen.

"Wookies on the other hand are known to do that." Chewie grunted in agreement with this and flexed his arms for the gold droid to see.

"Oh...I see your point Sir. Artoo, might I suggest a new strategy for the duration of the game? Let the wookie win." He whispered.

Sadi chuckled at this and the astro droid's obvious protests as Ben finished his second glass of water and stood to continue coaching Luke who was starting to tense up a little.

"Han, check this out." She nudged Han in the arm as he studied the star chart. "What's there to check out? He's just swinging a laser stick around." Han retorted, sounding uninterested which annoyed Sadi briefly.

"It's called a lightsaber Genius." She punched him in the shoulder. "Ben is giving Luke a real Jedi training lesson. Like the ones I read about in the archive files. Look." She pointed to where Luke was still circling the floor. Sighing Han reluctantly peeked over his shoulder.

"Remember Luke, a Jedi can feel the force flowing through him." Ben instructed as Luke twitched apprehensively towards his right.

"You mean it can control your actions?" He asked without taking his eyes off of the quickly moving training bot. "Partially, but it also obeys your commands." Ben answered, folding his arms across his chest as Luke attempted to relax his posture.

At that moment, the little training droid fired a laser bolt at his leg. Luke didn't react fast enough and hissed when it stung against his calf.

Han laughed. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, Kid." He smirked, stretching his feet out in front of him as Luke shut his lightsaber off.

"You don't believe in the force do you?" He asked. Sadi shrugged her shoulders. "He's Han. He doesn't believe in anything except survival." She muttered, taking a sip of water from the canteen.

Han scowled and flicked Sadi in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"But...why not?" Luke asked while Sadi rubbed the sore spot on her head. Han sighed.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of the universe to the other and I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe that there's some all powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. That's for sure." He grumbled while turning to adjust something on the screen.

Sadi stared at him. "But Han, I've been reading up on the old Jedi Order from the archive files I found and Old Ben told me more about it. There's got to be something to it if whole groups of people were able to do the things that they did during the years of the Clone Wars." She turned to glance over at Ben as she spoke, remembering how pale and ill he had looked when he said he had felt a disturbance through the force.

"It's all just a bunch of tricks and nonsense, Sadi." Han responded without looking away from the computer. "Just take a look at Farm Boy there. You really think he's feeling some sort of mystical force while he's waving that sword around?" He asked in a low mutter as he motioned to where Luke was standing, shaking out his legs as Ben walked to an overhanging open compartment on Han's left.

Sadi sighed and slid down in her seat. "You weren't in here the whole time they were training." She retorted in as low a voice as she could manage as Ben walked back over carrying the old blast guard helmet Han had found on one of their smuggling runs.

Han mainly used it as protective head gear when he worked on especially dangerous parts of the Falcon, though Sadi secretly thought it might have been originally used for something more than ship maintenance safety.

Her theory felt confirmed when she saw how Ben was carefully handling the helmet and eyeing it as if he'd seen it before in a past life.

"I suggest you try the exercise again Luke." Ben suggested while putting the helmet on over Luke's head. "This time let go of your conscious self...and act on instinct." Ben closed the blinder flap over Luke's eyes, making the boy laugh in disbelief.

"But with the blast shield down I can't see. How am I supposed to fight?" He asked as he fiddled with the helmet.

"Your eyes can decieve you. Don't trust them." Ben answered simply, while retaking his seat next to Sadi who watched intrigued as Luke slowly positioned himself and reactivated his lightsaber.

Immediately the little training bot began to hover again and within a couple seconds fired another laser bolt. Luke groaned as it grazed his shoulder and threw him off balance.

"This is ridiculous." Han muttered, spinning his chair back around and returning his attention to the charts. This time Sadi chose to ignore him.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Ben enthused as Luke shook off the stinging sensation.

With a nod of his head, the boy sank back into a ready position and took a slow deep exhale, allowing his shoulders to drop lower as the training bot continued to circle him.

Sadi watched, her lower lip between her teeth until the training bot fired three consecutive shots in a row. To her amazement, Luke blocked them all without missing a beat even though there was no way he could have seen which way the laser bolts were coming from with the helmet covering his eyes.

Ben smiled proudly at his pupil. "You see? You can do it." He praised as Luke shut off his weapon again and pulled off the helmet.

Sadi grinned impressed at Luke. "That was amazing." She enthused, standing to her feet as her heart raced at the thought of having finally witnessed the things she'd only read about before in old archive records.

Luke smiled sheepishly and fiddled with his lightsaber as his cheeks turned pink with self-consciousness. "Really?"

"I call it luck." Han snarked from his seat, which he was now sitting in sideways.

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck." Ben responded calmly, taking the blast shield helmet from Luke and setting it back where he found it.

"Look, good against a remote is one thing. Good against the living?...That's something else." Han retorted, his trademark smirk lighting his features.

Sadi rolled her her eyes. "Maybe, but you have to admit Han. That was wicked!" She motioned at Luke again.

Han started to respond when an alert tone on the monitor drew his attention. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan. Sadi! Chewie! Come on!" He ordered first his sister then his co-pilot before heading off back to the cockpit.

With a bark, Chewie got up to follow him though Sadi took her time leaving. "Don't worry about him." She said to Luke who looked a little disheartened and annoyed by Han's dismissive response to him.

"Han has his own reasons for believing what he does. I believe what you told me about the force though and...I really think what you were able to do a minute ago was amazing, Luke." She smiled first at Ben then to Luke who seemed to ease up at Sadi's compliment.

"Aww well thanks." He dropped his gaze for a moment then he looked back at Sadi with a soft smile. Sadi shrugged and turned to shut off a monitor Han had left on. "You're welcome." She murmured, feeling her own cheeks turn pink again at the way Luke was looking at her.

It was different from the way most men looked at her and his smile didn't leave her feeling sick to her stomach or afraid for her safety. Instead she felt happy and even a little...giddy.

"Sadi!" Han's voice echoed from the corridor, cutting into Sadi's thoughts. The girl jumped and sighed loudly before walking towards the door. "All right! Keep your boots on!" She snapped, jogging out into the corridor.

Luke chuckled at the exchange then turned to face his mentor as Ben went to seat himself in the chair Sadi had previously occupied.

"She is quite a remarkable young lady." Ben remarked, stroking his beard as he noticed Luke staring in the direction Sadi had left. "Even some who are old enough to remember the days of old have trouble believing in the force." He looked about the room briefly for a moment and frowned as if thinking of someone in particular.

"Yeah I guess." Luke sighed then shook himself a bit as if trying to rid himself of some thoughts before continuing.

"But you know...I did feel something a moment ago, Ben. It was like I _could_ almost see the remote even though I couldn't _see_ it you know?" Luke said to Ben as the droids shut off the Dejarik table and prepared for the landing. Ben smiled approvingly at him.

"Yes. That's good. You've taken your first step in a larger world." He responded, fondly patting the boy on his shoulder as Luke started to take a seat.

At that moment, Sadi reappeared in the doorway. "Hey! Just so you know, it'll probably be safer for you to stay seated until the landing procedure is complete. I'll let you know when-."

Her instruction got cut off mid-sentence when the ship suddenly took a hit, strong enough to cause her to almost lose her footing.

"Oh! What was that?" The gold robot asked, his head swiveling back and forth as the ship continued to shake.

Sadi shook her head as she caught herself on the doorway. "I don't know, but I know how to find out." She responded, turning to run back to the cockpit. Luke and Ben exchanged glances then got up to follow close behind her.

...


	4. Chapter 4

(New Chapter. Not entirely sure how I feel about it, but I hope you like it and that Sadi isn't becoming an annoying character. I own nothing but my OC.)

...

"What the...?" Han stared bewildered out the main windows of the cockpit as various bits of rock and space debris collided with the Falcon.

Chewie howled and wrestled with the controls just as Sadi appeared in the cockpit. "Han! What's going on?...Why aren't we landing?" She asked just before noticing the rock shower they were in.

"Because there's nowhere _to_ land, Sadi! Look around!" Han barked, while trying to steer the ship back into open space. Sadi furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why did we end up in a meteor shower? I thought we were locked on Alderaan's coordinates." She puzzled, taking her seat to double check their navigational records.

"We w _ere_ locked on Alderaan's coordinates and by all accounts it should be here! It's just...not!" Han snapped, frustrated as Luke and Ben burst into the cockpit.

"What? What do you mean Alderaan's not here! Where is it?" Luke more demanded then asked as he stared out the window at the space debris.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you guys! It's not here! It's been blown away by something!" Han retorted, leaning up in his seat to hit another switch.

"What? But how?" Luke exclaimed as Ben leaned over to look over the readouts on a small monitor over Han's shoulder.

"It was destroyed...by the Empire." He said calmly, straightening his posture. Sadi's eyes widened at that.

"Han, maybe we should get out of here. In case the Imperial fleet is still around." She worried to her brother. Chewie growled in agreement.

"Oh don't be so gullible!" Han snapped dismissively at his crew mates. "The entire Imperial fleet couldn't take out a whole planet! It was probably just a freak collision! Even then it would take a massive amount of force. More fire power than I've ever..." He stopped, trailing off as a chillingly familiar mechanical screeching noise sounded overhead.

"Tie Fighters!" Sadi panicked. Ben shook his head. "No only one, and it's a short ranger fighter at that." He corrected, nodding as the small ship sailed past them.

"Then it followed us!" Luke chimed in, crouching down in the space between Ben and Sadi's seat. Sadi nodded her head.

"Nonsense! There are no Imperial bases around here. Not for miles! Where would it come from?" Han retorted as they finally managed to get out of the debris shower.

"Well wherever it came from, it's probably spotted us and its moving fast. We've got to get out of here before we get captured!" Sadi persisted turning towards her brother again, though Han made no moves to take evasive action.

"She's right! There's probably more where that guy came from and if he identifies us to the others, we're going to be in big trouble!" Luke added on.

"Relax you big babies. I got this. Chewie jam its transmissions before it gets out of range!" Han drawled before barking an order to his copilot.

Chewie whined and turned to hit the appropriate switches on his left. Sadi sighed, frustrated and slid down in her chair as the cockpit fell silent for a few moments.

"A fighter that size couldn't get out this far in space on his own..." Ben remarked after awhile contemplatively. Sadi turned slightly towards him.

"Well maybe he got lost. Part of a convoy or something." Luke shrugged. "Well either way, he's not going to be around to tell anyone about us. Sadi, get to the turret!" Han chimed in.

Sadi nodded and got up from her seat. "Looks like he's headed for that small moon over there. Are you sure you guys can get him before he gets there?" Luke asked, pointing out the window to a small round ball that was somehow hovering in front of them in the middle of space.

Sadi furrowed her brows at it. "Funny, I don't remember Alderaan having any moons." She muttered confused.

Ben suddenly went rigid in his seat. "That's no moon...it's a space station." He realized. Han shook his head. "No, it's too big to be a space station. Sadi, get your butt at the guns now!" He ordered, startling his sister into scurrying out of the cockpit.

Luke stared after her for a moment then he returned his gaze to the little gray globe which was steadily growing larger and more defined as the falcon continued to follow the little fighter to its destination.

As they got closer, he felt a sickening and unsettling sensation twist the pit of his stomach into knots and he shivered involuntarily.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this..." He muttered in a low voice. Chewie growled in agreement as Ben leaned over Han's shoulder. "Turn the ship around." He spoke quietly. This time Han did not argue.

"Chewie, prepare to abandon the chase. Sadi? You read me?" He ordered, tapping into his head piece just as the ship suddenly jerked forward sharply, throwing everyone in the cockpit forward a bit.

"Ahhh!...Yeah I'm here Han. What is it?" Han heard Sadi squeal through his earpiece as the jolting movement of the ship most likely threw her off balance.

Han did not answer right away. "Han...?" Sadi pressed in a slightly sing song way. "What's going on?" Han looked up from his controls to the space station in front of him.

"Rrrrrrr! Rrrr rrr rrrr rrr! (It's not responding! Something's pulling us in!)" Chewie growled, as he fought in vain to regain control of the falcon.

"Han?" Sadi tried again. Han released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Uhh...I think we're in trouble." He muttered, before springing to action again over the main controls.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Sadi demanded. Han shook his head.

"Why are we still going towards that thing? I thought you were going turn the ship around!" Luke shrieked over the deafening sound of a traction buzzer.

Han grimaced and pulled back on the throttle uselessly before turning to scowl at the younger man. "Because we're caught in a tractor beam! They're reeling us in! Sadi get back in here now!" He tapped his earpiece again quickly before resuming his focus on trying to free the ship.

"Well there's gotta be something you can do, right?" Luke asked. Han shook his head and with some reluctance reached to shut down some of the ship's manual controls.

"There's nothing I can do about this, Kid. I was at full power just now and they were still stringing us! I'm shutting her down." The pilot snapped as he hit another switch over his head.

Luke blanched. "So that's it? We're just going to surrender to the Empire?" He asked though he didn't see a way out of the situation either.

"YOU can! But I'm not turning myself over!" Han snapped, glancing worriedly over his shoulder briefly before shutting off the last controls. "I've still got things to do, people to look out for, and places to go and slaving in an Imperial Prison Camp is not one of them. They're not getting me without a fight." He muttered, turning to grab the captain's log book.

Luke peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "What are you doing?" He asked, earning another glare from the pilot.

"Just shut up and follow me if you want to live! Sadi, turn around and meet us at the smuggling holds! I've got an idea." He ordered, pulling his laser pistol before getting up to leave the cockpit.

The others quickly followed him.

...

"All right spread out! Lord Vader wants all passengers brought to him." The crackling voice of a stormtrooper echoed through the seemingly empty halls of the Falcon as a small regiment entered to search the ship not long after it was forced to dock in the Imperial space station.

"Stay quiet." Han ordered in a whisper as he kept an eye on the trap door that hid them from sight. "If we're lucky, they'll do a surface check first and they won't be expecting a ship like this to have any hidden compartments."

Sadi nodded though she was unable to stop feeling terrified as she sat in the dark, listening to the sounds of the Imperial troops walking around and talking to each other as they searched the Falcon.

 _At least this time, I'm not alone._ Sadi tried to comfort herself as she felt Han's shoulder press against her own and the hairs from Chewie's body tickle her leg.

As the footsteps grew steadily louder, Sadi moved to grasp her necklace in her hand just as she heard someone stepped over the spot where they were hidden.

A loud creak sounded as a trooper's weight put pressure on the trap door and Sadi involuntarily gasped causing Han to instinctively and promptly clamp his hand over her mouth.

"No signs of the crew yet. Do you think they abandoned ship before it docked?" One of the troopers asked in a muffled voice.

"It's possible. All the escape pods have been jettisoned." His companion responded. "There's no mistake though. This is the same ship that left the desert planet." He muttered.

Sadi felt her heart seize at that, but Han did not remove his hand from her until the stormtroopers headed off and the sound of their boots clicking across the floor faded off into nothingness.

When the silence lasted for a few more minutes with no indication that the troopers were coming back, Han slowly uncovered Sadi's mouth and leaned up to open the trap door slightly. Sadi and Chewie blinked at the sudden light that fell into the little space.

"Okay. All clear." Han spoke up in a louder voice before pushing the door open the rest of the way. Next to him, a second panel opened, revealing Luke, Old Ben and the droids hidden inside of it.

Sadi straightened herself and peered over to the top of the smuggling hold as Luke and Han immediately hoisted themselves out.

"Boy, it's lucky you guys had these compartments or we would have been toast right about now." Luke sighed as he stretched out his limbs. Han snorted. "We use them for smuggling Kid. Though I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in one." He turned to help Sadi out of the compartment and Chewie sat up with a discomfited growl.

"Stay calm. We're not out of this yet." Ben said quietly as he slowly eased himself up onto the main floor. Luke turned to help him.

"Old man's right. Even if I could take off from here, we'd never get past the tractor beam." Han sighed.

"So what? That's it?" Luke demanded. "We hid ourselves under the floor for nothing?" Han shook his head.

"No, there's still a chance." Ben spoke up before Han could say something snarky. "The tractor beam is like a magnet that holds the ship here against its will. If we could sneak through the space station, we may able to find out where the controls are and shut them off to ensure our escape." He explained.

Sadi and Han exchanged wary glances. "Yeah only one problem with that plan." Sadi worried. "How are we going to sneak out of here? None of us exactly look like we belong on an Imperial battle station." She looked down at her smuggler's clothes.

Luke sighed at the point she made and looked down at his own clothes.

"Well...some of the troopers are bound to come back to do a complete scan of the ship. That could be our chance." Han shrugged. Sadi looked sharply at him.

"For what? To get captured?"

"No, you Boon! To get some disguises." Han retorted snippily, returning her look before turning to look at Luke and Ben. "You don't send a whole battalion to run a ship scan. Odds are we'll be able to take out the few they do send back here and then the Kid and I can put on their armor." He motioned towards Luke with his right hand.

Luke started to nod at this as Chewie whined and poked his head out from the compartment. "(I'm too tall to fit into one of those things and Sadi's too small. What are we supposed to do?)"

Sadi nodded her head at him.

"Yeah, what about the rest of us?" She asked her brother. Han shrugged. "You guys...will have to be our prisoners. It would be suspicious anyway if more troopers came out of the ship then went in. That means this has to stay here." He answered, grabbing Sadi's pistol from her belt and tossing it across the floor.

Sadi let out a cry of protest. "Hey! I need that!" She reached fruitlessly for her weapon.

"Prisoners don't have weapons." Han retorted. Sadi shot him a dirty look. "Well at least let me conceal it somewhere then. I'm not walking out into an enemy ship with nothing to protect myself with!" She insisted.

Chewie whined and pulled himself out onto the floor. "Rrrrrf! (Just stick close to me, Sadi.)" He patted her on the knee.

Han nodded. "It's the only thing you can do." He added sincerely.

"Okay it's settled. We wait for more stormtroopers to come back and steal their armor to sneak onto the space station. How do we find the tractor beam controls?" Luke asked.

Ben raised a hand. "Leave that to me." He said calmly, pulling the hood of his long brown cloak over his head.

Han rolled his eyes. "You old fool, I knew you were going to say something like that." He muttered sarcastically.

Ben only smiled. "Who's more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?" He responded.

Luke uttered a soft wry laugh at that while Han and Sadi exchanged glances, unsure of how to respond to the old man's little spout of wisdom.

...

"Here they come." Sadi whispered to Han and Luke as they crouched behind two separate corridors waiting to for the right moment to spring out at their enemies.

Sadi cocked her own weapon and sank down to her knees next to her brother who sat silently until he heard the sounds of the stormtrooper footsteps approaching their location.

"I was right. Sounds like there's only two of them coming up this is going to be a cinch." Han grinned cockily.

Sadi grabbed his arm softly. "Wait, what are we going to do with the bodies after we...take them out? We're not going to leave them in here are we?" She asked in a horrified whisper.

Han rolled his eyes. "If we roll a couple dead bodies down the ramp, the rest of the Imperial slugs will be onto us. We'll stow em in the smuggling holds and drop em after we get back into open space." He responded.

Sadi felt her stomach turn a little at the imagery Han's idea prompted, but she quickly put her misgivings out of her mind as the stormtroopers nearly came upon their hiding places carrying between them a large crate.

 _No doubt filled with scanning equipment._ Sadi thought.

Moving as swift as a bird, Han swooped down on the first trooper and choked him out till he dropped limply to the floor like a boned goober fish.

Sadi started to go for the other one when Ben suddenly stepped out in front of her and waved his hand at the stormtrooper. Luke and the Solo siblings stared as the trooper followed the example of his partner and dropped face first to the floor, emitting a loud clunking noise as his armor and the box he was carrying made contact with the metallic floor.

Sadi flinched at how loud the noise was, but Han thought quickly on his feet and turned towards the entry ramp of the ship. "Blast it! Keep a grip on that thing will ya?" He shouted loudly enough for any guards who were nearby to hear him.

Sadi shot him a look that said. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Han merely shrugged back until they heard the sound of more booted feet hurrying onto the ship.

"Blast, well that didn't work." Han muttered. Sadi raised her pistol. "Ya think?" She turned and quickly shot down the first stormtrooper that entered their corridor. Han and Chewie quickly followed her example till all the troopers laid in a little white heap in the middle of the floor.

"Well this complicates things." Han sighed, removing the helmet from the first trooper he came across. "Come on Kid! Let's put this junk on and get going. It won't take long for more of them to decide to investigate." He motioned hurriedly at Luke who nodded and stripped off another trooper's helmet.

"Right." He started to put it on, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, it stinks like Bantha Poo doo in here." He complained, grimacing before reluctantly shoving the helmet over his head.

Han got a whiff of his helmet and winced. "Well, it's better than the alternative. Sadi, Chewie throw your guns into the pile of bodies. It will look more like there was a struggle on board when we escort you guys out." He ordered, while quickly taking the rest of the stormtrooper's armor.

Sadi sighed and reluctantly did as she was told while Chewie whined regretfully. "I hope this plan works." She said softly as Ben knelt next to her to help Luke get his armor on quickly.

"It will, Young One." Ben reassured her, giving her a benelvolent yet confident smile as Luke pulled the gloves over his hands. "The force will guide our success."

Sadi gave the old man a half smile at this, though she heard Han snort and mutter something in skepticism next to her.

"If you say so." She turned to help Han.

...

"Come on! Move!" Han snapped, shoving Sadi forward slightly as they walked in a steady pace together across the hanger of the Imperial Space Station.

Chewie growled as he stumbled along after her, scaring a little sweeper droid who had been passing by them.

Sadi ducked her head to hide the grin that appeared on her face though thankfully no one was paying any attention to them.

Finally at the end of a long hallway, they reached an airlocked door that presumably led into a command room of some sort.

Han reached to open the door only for them to come face to face with an Imperial officer. A higher ranking one, judging by the bars on his uniform, but before he could react to finding the strange group on his doorstep, Han shot him square in the torso sending him flying lifelessly across the room.

Luke quickly pushed Chewie, Sadi and Ben inside while Han wasted took out the rest of the Imperial soldiers who had occupied this command station.

Finally the room was clear and Sadi heard Luke sigh as he ran over to shut and lock the doors from the inside. Once they were alone Luke ripped his helmet off and tossed it across a table.

"You know between his howling and you blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" He snapped, slamming his stolen weapon down on a control panel in front of him while the droids shuffled across the room.

Han scoffed. "Well bring em on then! We ain't dead yet are we?" He pulled off his own helmet and let it drop by his feet.

Sadi rolled her eyes. "Luke has a point, Han. With how many kills you've got right now, I'd say our chances of leaving here undetected have gotten pretty slim by this point." She sighed and sank down into an empty chair in front of a monitor.

Han shot her a look. "We were never going to get out of here undetected, Sadi. The point was to get out of here with minimal Imperial encounters and I think we're doing pretty all right with that." He countered sitting down next to her and propping his feet up on another panel.

Sadi started to retort when the astromech droid whistled and rolled himself up next to her to attach himself to a terminal. His golden counterpart followed and turned to face Luke.

"We've found a computer outlet Sir." He reported and Ben nodded his head.

"Good. Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial Network." The older man ordered. The golden robot nodded and his counterpart uttered another string of beeps before connecting himself to the computer.

A few moments later the little droid began to beep again and the golden droid turned to translate again. "He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." He spoke in his unchanging prim voice and motioned to a computer screen just as it blinked on a revealed a map of the space station.

Ben, Luke, Sadi and even Han gathered to look at it as the little astro droid continued to beep out a series of responses.

"As you can see here, the tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations on this tower." The gold droid pointed to the screen as he translated. "A power loss at one of the terminals should allow the ship to leave unhampered."

Ben nodded his head. "Okay, so how do we get there without drawing too much attention?" Sadi wondered, flinching when she and Luke bent to get a better look at the screen at the same time and nearly bumped heads.

Luke flinched too and blushed a little as he gave Sadi an apologetic smile. Feeling her own cheeks flush slightly, Sadi gave him a sheepish smile in return.

"I'm afraid there is only one way to do it. I must go alone." Ben spoke up after studying the map carefully.

Luke and Sadi looked up at Ben in surprise while Han huffed and slumped down lower in his chair. "Whatever you say Old Man. I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already." He muttered as Ben made his way to the door.

Luke jumped up to follow him. "Wait! I want to go with you." He protested, picking up his blaster again. Ben gave Luke a grateful smile. "No Luke. Be patient. Stay and watch over the droids." He instructed, setting his hand on the young man's shoulder.

Luke gestured towards Han and Sadi. "But they can-."

"The droids must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan." Ben interrupted. "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine."

"Oh great." Han muttered under his breath. Luke looked down, unable to hide his disappointment as Ben opened the door to the command station they were in.

"The force will be with you always." The old man spoke one last time before running off down the corridor, his boots making no noise on the cold metallic floor beneath him.

Luke waited till he had rounded a corner, then he reluctantly shut the door again. Sadi sighed, secretly a little worried for Ben and hoping he would find the tractor beam controls safely.

Chewie let out a doubtful growl from her right. "Rrrrrr...(The old man's lost it.)."

"Boy you said it Chewie." Han responded in agreement. His gaze was fixed on Luke. "Where exactly did you come across that old fossil?" He asked.

Luke gave him an indignant look. "Ben is a great man." He insisted defensively while walking back across the room.

"Sure he is. He's great at getting us into trouble. That's for sure." Han retorted, letting his legs slide off the table.

Sadi turned to glare at him. "Well last time I checked, getting us into trouble was your specialty!" She snapped, standing up from her seat. "Besides I didn't hear you offer up any better ideas while Ben was here!"

"Shut up Sadi!" Han snapped back at her before returning his attention to Luke. "Anything's better than just hanging around here waiting for the old geezer or the Imperials to pick us up! How much of a chance do you think your old man has of getting to that control terminal without being caught huh?" Han retorted.

Luke started to respond when the little Astromech droid interrupted with a shrill series of beeps.

"What is it?" Luke asked, softening his voice instantly as the gold robot turned to face them. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, Sir. He says 'I found her!' and keeps repeating 'she's here!'" He translated confusedly.

Luke furrowed his brows. "Well...who? Who's he found?" He asked. The gold robot cocked his head to the side. "Princess Leia."

"The Princess! She's here?" Luke exclaimed and Sadi's eyes went wide. "Princess?" Han repeated confused. Sadi hurried to Luke's side and peered over his shoulder at the screen.

"There's a Princess in here?" She asked. "Where? Where is she?" Luke chimed in seamlessly. The astromech droid answered with a couple of whistles.

His counterpart spoke. "Level Five. Detention Block AA-23." He responded as the astromech droid pulled up more information. "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh no!" Luke's face fell. "We've got to do something!" His worried blue eyes turned to meet Sadi's blanched expression and the girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, but what?" She asked.

"Have you two lost your cornfed minds?" Han demanded as Chewie growled his agreement.

Sadi's eyes narrowed at the tone he took with them. "The droids belong to her! She's the one in the message! We have to help her!" Luke insisted.

"Message?" Han shook his head. "Oh no! Don't you get any funny ideas Kid. The old man told us to wait right here." He said firmly, giving Sadi a warning look.

"But he didn't know she was here! Artoo! See if you can find a way into the detention block." Luke protested and turned to instruct his droid.

Sadi gave her brother a pleading look. "Han please? We can't just let her die. She's an innocent!" She pleaded.

Han sighed and shook his head. "No way. We're in way over our heads as it is, Sadi. The minute the old man gets back we're getting out of here and dropping everyone off at the nearest star system. I've had enough crazy adventures to last me a millennia." He sighed and plopped back down in his chair.

Sadi felt her stomach twist with frustration at Han's stubbornness even though she knew he was partially right. They never agreed to enter and infiltrate Imperial territory, but now that they were here with no way out until the tractor beam was down, Sadi thought the very least they could do was try to help out until they got Luke, Ben and the droids to wherever they needed to be.

After all it wasn't like they could face Jabba the Hutt with only ten thousand truguts.

"But..." Luke groaned. "But they're going execute her! Han, just a few seconds ago you said you didn't want to wait around for someone to find us, and now all you want to do is stay?" He protested.

Han rolled his eyes hard. "Marching into the detention level is not what I had in mind!" He snapped, glaring at Luke.

"But they'll kill her!" Luke shouted. "Better her than me!" Han finally swiveled his chair around so that his back was facing Luke and Sadi.

Sadi knew this meant he was done arguing, but continued to glare at him even though she knew it wouldn't do any good.

Luke however wasn't going to give up. "She's rich." He tried after a moment, smirking a bit as he leaned over Han's right shoulder.

Sadi raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in Luke's demeaner as Han slowly turned back around in his chair.

"Rich?"

"Rich, powerful, listen if you were to rescue her the reward would be..." Luke started and trailed off, trying to think up something that might entice the Smuggler.

"What?" Han asked after a moment. Luke threw his hands up in the air. "Well more than you could imagine!" Now it was Han's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I can imagine quite a lot. Especially since she's a Princess." He retorted. Luke grinned at this, knowing he had Han right where he wanted him.

"Well you'll get it." He promised rashly. "I'd better!" Han snapped, pointing a finger at him. "You will!" Luke nodded his head and Sadi had to turn around herself to hide her giggles from Han.

"All right Kid, you better be right about this. What's your plan?" asked Han, standing up from his seat.

Luke quickly looked around the little area they were in. "Uhhh...oh hey Sadi! Can you hand me those binders over there?" He asked, noticing two sets of handcuffs sitting on a table near the droids.

Sadi turned back around and quickly nodded her head, hoping Han didn't see that she was still laughing a little as she moved to grab both of the binders.

"Here you go." She handed them to Luke who smiled back at her. "Thanks. Okay now..." He walked towards Chewie and opened one of the binders. "I'm just going to put these on you." He said in a casual tone.

Chewie let out a loud roar then, scaring Luke enough to cause him to stumble into the control panel behind him.

"Uh O-okay Ha-Han, y-you put these on." He stammered as he clumsily handed off one of the binders to Han.

Smirking, the smuggler took them and approached his friend. "Don't worry Chewie." He said reassuringly as he gently bound the wookie's hands together. "I think I know what his plan is." He turned towards his right to see Luke approaching Sadi with the other pair of binders.

"Hey...I know you don't like being the prisoner, but it's the best idea I've got. Hold out your hands together." He instructed the girl sweetly. Sadi sighed in response.

"Well it's not like I've got much choice here." She muttered and extended her arms, making sure to hold her wrists together so that Luke could cuff her properly.

Luke furrowed his brows at her. "What do you mean?" Sadi shrugged. "Well think about it, Luke. It's either I become a prisoner again for you guys and be somewhat safe or I stay here and risk being captured or killed by Imperials." She grinned and clenched her hands into fists as Han sighed audibly behind them.

Luke chuckled softly. "I guess that's true." He murmured. Sadi nodded her head.

"Come on Farm Boy, let's go rescue the Princess." She smiled slightly, making Han snort at her childlike eagerness.

Luke smiled back and gently placed the binders on Sadi's arms, slowly tightening them into place while Han did the same to Chewie. Suddenly his fingers slipped and Sadi gasped when the binders pinched her skin a little.

"Sorry!" Luke apologized quickly, looking up to meet her gaze with a look that was a mix of embarrassment and apology. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, touching her wrists gently as he loosened the handcuffs a little.

Sadi felt herself blushing furiously at the way he was gently cradling her hands, but she shook her head not breaking eye contact with Luke's light blue eyes as she responded.

"Not really." Her words came out barely audible. Luke sighed a little in relief though he seemed unable to look away as well. "Good."

"Ahem!" Han cleared his throat from behind them, startling both Luke and Sadi into dropping their arms.

"If you two are done making goo goo eyes, we need to get going." He snapped, grabbing his helmet off the floor and putting it on before heading towards the door, pulling Chewie along with him.

Sadi felt her cheeks burn at his words and Luke's cheeks turned red as well as he found his own helmet and shoved it back on over his head.

"Master Luke Sir? Pardon me for asking, but what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?" The gold robot asked as Luke started to pull Sadi out the door with him.

"Lock the door." Luke shrugged casually, his voice muffled by the helmet.

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han added, pulling Sadi abruptly away from Luke. The gold robot shook his head.

"That isn't very reassuring." He muttered, dropping his metallic arm on top of his counterpart with an audible clunk.

...


End file.
